Sweet sleep rescue
by Ahai
Summary: Fai is sleeping face down which make the gang worried. Mokona gets an idea...


After a long and tiring day Kurogane was very ready to go to bed. But the very first thing that happened when he took a step inside the house, which the gang was now staying in, Mokona jumped on him.

"Kuro-pyu, it's an emergency!" Mokona was panicking.

"What is it?" Kurogane asked in calm but irritated voice with a "don't call me that" expression on his face.

"It's Fai, I think he is dead!"

Dead? How could Fai be dead? They didn't do anything dangerous today, well, they barely even made a sweat drop. Or maybe he was sick? No, that couldn't be it either, magicians don't get sick. Do they?

"Show me" Kurogane said and he followed Mokona to Fai`s room to see if he really was dead.

As the ninja and the little one entered Fai`s room they saw him lying in the bed face down with the whole face thigh into the pillow with the comforted on him, which made it look like as if he was buried.

"Look, look!" Mokona panicked "He isn't moving at all, he is dead!"

Kurogane went towards the mage to check it out. He pulled away the comforter. Fai laid completely still but as Kurogane was completely close to him he knew Fai was breathing, his shoulders were rising up and down and he could hear some breathing sound coming from him.

"He isn't dead, relax" Kurogane said to Mokona.

"But we can't let him sleep like this, he`ll choke!" Mokona was still panicking.

"That's not a big deal, I`ll just move him"

Kurogane grabbed Fai`s shoulders and moved him so that he was now sleeping on his back.

"There, problem solved" Kurogane said.

But no, seconds after Fai was moved he went back to his previous position. Kurogane moved him back again but Fai went back face down again. This was keeping up for at least an hour, but no matter how many times Fai was moved he always went back face down. Kurogane`s anger grew and grew every time Fai moved back.

"What the fuck Fai?! Do you want to choke yourself to death?!

Although Kurogane yelled it out, Fai was still fast asleep. What did it take to wake him up? The yelling didn't wake Fai up, but Syaoran and Sakura woke up and they came in the room.

"What is going on?" Syaoran said with a yawn.

"It's Fai" Mokona started" He is lying in a position that chokes him and he refuse to lay in another position"

"My, what are we going to do?" Sakura said.

"Mokona has an idea!" Mokona said and jumped on Kurogane`s shoulder whispering something in his ear. The more Mokona whispered, the more Kurogane`s WTF face grew.

"There is no fucking way I'm doing that!" Kurogane said.

"What is your plan Mokona?" Syaoran asked.

Mokona told Syaoran and Sakura what she said to Kurogane, as she was speaking one could see on Kuroganes face that he didn't like it at all.

"That is a good plan, I am sure it will work!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But why me?" Kurogane asked.

"You are the tallest, the strongest and Fai seem to like being intimate to you" Syaoran said and couldn't help but giggle of the last part of the sentence he said.

"That sounded so wrong!" Kurogane said and was slightly blushing.

"Please Kurogane" Sakura said and took his hands holding them gently" I don't want Fai to die"

_Fuck!_ With her big, green eyes, her gentle smile and sweet manner Kurogane had no chance to say no to her.

"Fine…" Kurogane said as if he was defeated "Just go back to bed and I'll take care of it"

Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona left the room so Kurogane was now alone with Fai. Taking a deep breath he lifted the mage up in a sitting position, laid his head down on the pillow and then put Fai on top of him. Mokona`s plan was that if Korogane was laying in the bed and Kurogane was Fai`s bed he would only half of his head tight into his shoulder he would be able to breathe. Kurogane could also adjust the mage if he was trying to go back to a choking position again.

"_This isn't bad at all…"_ Kurogane thought and petted Fai`s head

Fai wasn't heavy and he didn't move. It kind of felt like cuddling a cat, a very big cat. Without thinking Kurogane kissed Fai lightly on the forehead and not knowing why he did it.

"_Man, if they saw me I swear I will chop of my head tomorrow!" _Kurogane thought after he gave Fai the little kiss.

"_What don't I do for those kids? Well I guess I should enjoy this moment for as long as I can"_

He adjusted himself and Fai a bit. He moved Fai`s forehead towards his face so he could feel Fai breathe and for just in case Kurogane wanted to kiss him again….


End file.
